Serena's goneWhere did she go?
by lockheart-full-of-strife
Summary: When Serenas friends and family almost forget about her she decides to just saty away and relax but when some one kid naps her for marrige what will happen? Will Serena fall in love and what will her family think of her with that baby bump she tries 2 hid
1. Missing

It was daybreak, the sun was rising, and the sky was a light shade of pink, almost like a dusty rose

It was daybreak, the sun was rising, and the sky was a light shade of pink, almost like a dusty rose. And a home, were a family lay asleep, with peace full dreams, un-aware and undisturbed, that is of course until the baby monitor goes of with a big bang, and a loud scream, followed by a cry………

"Oh…what time is it? 6:30am…why can't that baby sleep in some time? Oh well, might as well be up now rather than later, I have work to do for the office anyway."

My name is Serena and I'm 20 years old and I live in Tokyo. I work for an office firm down town and I make a decent living doing it. I have silvery blonde hair that reaches just below my knees. My eyes are a smoky blue, and I am '5.3'."

"SUT UP!! That kid is so loud! Can't he shut up?" yelled Sam. "Why don't you shut up Sam? Your little brother is two, be a little bit more understanding; you were just as loud when you were a baby. Start acting like a 15 year old and not a two year old, ok?" "Yeah I know, but still…" "Do me a favor get your sister and bring her into the kitchen please?" "But." "Please?" Serena pleaded with her brother. "Fine." Pouted Sam. "Thank you!"

After bring his baby sister Chelsea into the kitchen and puts her beside her brother Tony, in the high chair he takes a look at the calendar hanging on the wall by the refrigerator. "HEY! Serena did you forget something about today?" "No…" Serena says slowly, trying to think if she forgot some work meeting for to day. But she was pretty sure she asked for this week and next week off to watch her parents' house, while they were on vacation.

"Nope nothing I can think of why?" "UM, HELLO!! I turned 16 today, so as it being my birthday and mom and dad not being here, you are obligated to take me to dinner and I get to sleep in for however long I want. Also I don't have any chores to do and I don't have to help with the twins too." Sam says this with a smug look on his face.

"WHAT?? Mom and Dad left on vacation when your birthday was so close??" _"I swear these people do this to me on purpose, now I have to take him the twins and probable some of his friends to some restaurant of his choice…which means it will end up being very, VERY expensive." _

"Alright," I moan. "As long as it's not too expensive and you can bring only one friend ok?" "Actually I was thinking, you could just give me your bank card and let me take my girl friend out to dinner and let me buy myself a birthday present?" "Isn't your girl friend supposed to buy you dinner on your birth-SHIT! I left the pot going!" The pot, in which Serena is talking about, is over flowing with boiling water that was supposed to be heating up the twin's bottles.

At Serena swearing, the twins start giggling, and Sam starts laughing and says, "Haha, now you owe the swear jar 5 bucks haha. Cursing under her breath she cleans up the mess gives the twins their bottles and fishes 5 dollars out of her wallet. Sam sitting at the table laughing then chirps in and says, " And, do I get the bank card?" "Why should I give it to you?" snapped Serena. "Because it's my birthday that's why." Serena heaves a big sigh and says, "how about I give you 100 dollars for tonight? Will that keep you out of my hair?" "Deal!" Sam jumps up and holds his hand out waiting for the money. "But, there's a catch about the money deal." "And what's that?" Asks Sam somewhat nervously for he just saw a scary look in his sister's eye saying he's in for it. "I want you to look after the twins for the day, that means all the chore's are to be done before I come home, I told you yesterday I was supposed to go shopping with my friends and if you want that money, you'll have to earn it." She said with an evil smile.

"Hear is your list of stuff to do." And she puts a sheet of paper on the table beside her brother, all the while the twins are sitting there drinking their milk and taking in the whole conversation. And the list red:

_Laundry ALL of it._

_Take care of the twins_

_Dishes ALL of them_

_Vacuum the house_

_Put the twins for a nap_

_Feed them_

_Mow the lawn_

_Sweep_

_Bathe the twins_

_Dust_

_Order yourself pizza for lunch_

_Pick out something nice to wear_

_Call your girl friend and tell her you'll be ready for 8:00pm for dinner__._

"There not as bad as you thought hu?" "Hey sis thanks a bunch!" And Sam runs over to his sister and hugs her. Serena smiles and hugs him back. "Oh and I expect you to start now I have to get ready now, I'm supposed to pick up Mina at 8:00, okay?" "Yeah I guess so." "Better get started then." Said Serena with a big smile, and leaves the kitchen to go upstairs to get ready.

Serena doesn't even know that Mina is still asleep, and who is waiting for her to leave the house, waiting to get her…

--

One hour later. "I'm leaving! Hope you have fun!" Yelled Serena as she left the house and pulls her keys out of her purse. The twins crawl over to the window waving and making funny faces as she leaves, knowing full well they can take full advantage of their brother.

BZZZZ! "_Why aren't you answering Mina? You should have been up by 7! Maybe if I yell up to her apartment?" _Serena inhales and yells as loud as she can, "MINA!" she pauses and waits… "_Nope nothing…where's my cell phone? Ah there it is_ _oh there's a message on it from…Mina? Why would she call so early in the morning?" _

"YAWN! Oh sorry…um hey Serena I'm sorry it's so early I'm not feeling very well so I can't go out with you guys today… umm…oh yeah I'm also staying with my parents maybe I can shake this cold there. Tell everyone I'm sorry luv you all bye. Click "_Well that sucks a whole bunch…oh well. Guess I will end up going to Raye's temple earlier than I thought." _

Serena hops back into her car and heads over to Raye's temple. She doesn't notice someone following her all the way.

When Serena reaches the temple she notices and note pinned to the door that read:

_**Hey Serena!**_

_**Sorry we're not home…I meant to call but I was really busy. Grandpa, Chad and I decided to go on an all expense paid no strings attached vacation and we left last night. Sorry for the inconvenience. Hope you didn't get up to early to get over here. Who am I kidding? Its you we're talking about your never on time. Anyways have to go we have to pick up Lita before we go she wanted to come with us. See you later! Hugs and kisses!!**_

_**Love you lots:**_

_**Raye, Lita, Chad, and Grandpa.**_

"Well that sucks! Who would figure that would happen…the least she could have done was called me so I wouldn't have had to come here…oh well now it's off to Ami's place. I just hope she's not studying like she always is."

Serena was a little up set so before she went to Ami's place she decided to tend to a few little chores she normally did when Raye was at the temple. It took a bit longer because Chad wasn't there to help out but she didn't mind it at all. At least she was out of the house and away from the stress of playing mommy to her brothers and sister. She continued cleaning not noticing-due to the fact that her head phones were blasting her favorite music-Celine Dion- making her oblivious to all her surroundings-that someone was watching her in the bushes, the same person that had been watching her all morning in fact.


	2. Endymon

CHAPTER TWO CHAPTER TWO

After Serena finished with cleaning the Temple she decided to get lunch and check on things at the house with her brother and the twins. Ring, ring…'Hello?" asked a girls voice from the other end. "Um…were is Sam? And were are the twins?" asked Serena in a bit of an urgent tone. "Oh," said the voice. "This must be Serena, Sam's older sister right?" "Yes, and I'm going to say this again, were are they?" Serena asked with even more urgency in her voice. You would think the girl at the other end would get a clue. "Oh don't worry, Sam is putting Chelsea and Tony for their naps, he'll be down in a minute, do you want me to get him now though?" "No, that's ok but who are you exactly and what are you doing in my house?" "Oh sorry how rude of me. My name is Molly, I'm Sam's girl friend." "Oh jeez I'm sorry! I didn't know that you would be there this early." Serena exclaimed. "Well why wouldn't I be? It's Sam's birthday and I figured I would help him out around the house before we go to dinner tonight." "Oh ok, um just tell Sam I called and that there's 20 dollars on the table for pizza ok?" "Yeah, no problem thank you." "No problem, bye." "Bye." And Serena hung up the phone and was on her way to lunch.

--

She stopped by a Deli and bought her and Ami a turkey sandwich, a pop and a bag of chips each. Serena just hoped that Ami would be there and would have time for her. It just felt like everyone was kind of growing apart now that they were all grown up and had a life besides hanging out and with each other…she missed it a lot.

"_I really hope Ami's home…I miss hanging out with everyone like we used to." _Serena thought while she drove across town to see Ami. _"I mean, Mina is always some where else with being a pop star, we hardly see her anymore and when we get the chance she ends up getting sick or her agency calls and she is needed for a shoot some where. Lita…I miss her cooking. She's a master chef now and she has her own TV show too. It's really cool. I get lots of tips on cooking from her show; and yet again her life is hectic and we don't see much of her any more as well. Ami is now a scientist and is always developing new gadgets and cures and stuff like that for NASA, and other places that pay her big bucks, so she's always busy with research. Raye, hmm…can you believe her and Chad are finally married? Yes they are. The wedding was wonderful. They are always off across the world with grandpa because they feel obligated to get him everywhere he wants before he goes. The doctor claim he is slowly dieing from some unknown illness. So much they know he's perfectly healthy and that being said by the doctors only feed's to what he wants, and what he wants he gets. He's spoiled. _Serena thought about grandpa and smiled. She missed everyone so much, they were like her family, and now they are just old memories that don't have time to have funny anymore.

Ding-dong. Serena finally reaches Ami's house. But there is no answer. Bing, bong. _"Oh come on please answer the door. I need some one to talk to." "_Coming!" yelled a male voice from inside the house. The door opened, and a funny sight met her eyes.

A man stood in the door withonly boxers on and his hair was all ruffled. In the background she heard a familiar voice yell: "How much for the pizza Brian?" "It's not pizza Ami, It's some girl with sandwiches and pop." "You forgot chips." Serena said waving the chips in Brian's face. "Um…who are you?" Brian asked puzzled. "My name's Serena, Ami's friend. Sorry to intrude if you're busy I can just come by later, ok?" Serena said in a bit of a defeated voice. "Serena? Is that you? Oh god…it's Saturday, I'm sorry I forgot. I'm sure you'll have fun with everyone else shopping right?" Ami asked in a rushed voice trying to get her housecoat on. "Yeah no problem. I guess I'll see you later ok? Nice meeting you Brian, bye Ami." Serena turned and walked down the drive way back to her car, throwing the lunch she hadn't even touched in the trash can at the curb.

After Serena pulled away and was on the highway again she called her aunt Tammy and hopped she would be able to watch her mom's house. She needed to get away from it all. Ring. Ring. "Hello?" came her aunt's voice. "Hey Aunt Tammy, it's Serena I was wondering if you could go to mom's and watch everything over they're till her and dad come home?" "Yes. Why is everything alright?" her aunt asked in a worried tone she knew all to well. "Oh yeah everything is fine." She said with a fake cheeriness in her voice. I just think I need a break from everything that's going on here. Thanks a bunch, I'll stop bye and tell Sam ok?" "Yes ok. I'll be over there in about an hour ok bunny?" "Yeah thanks a bundle. Oh and Sam's going on a date tonight ok?" "Yep. Bye." "Bye." Click.

--

Serena finally got back home to call Sam, and told him Tammy will be staying there until mom and dad come home. Then proceeded to tell Sam were the money is and says she threw in an extra 50 dollars for his present and that he'd better be extra nice to Molly for having to put up with him all day to. Laughing they say their good byes and hung up.

After getting home, Serena decided to take a bath and tried to relax a little. But before she ran the bath she remembered that she needed to buy some pop for the night so she threw on her shoes and left the house to run to the store.

Cha-chining! "That will be two dollars and forty-seven cents." The store clerk said. "Here you go. Thanks Chris. Night." " Night Serena, have a good one." "Thank you, you too." As Serena walked down the street she felt as if some one were watching her. And she didn't like it very much, so she sped up her walk to get home. _"What a creepy guy, can't he find something better to do than follow me?"_ And out of nowhere she was jumped. "Don't move, don't even make a sound." Growled the man holding Serena. "Be nice we were told not to hurt her." The other man said gruffly. "Yeah, I know that but can't we just play with her until we get her home?" _"Oh my god, what are they going to do with me? Help me…some one." _Serena thought feebly before the men put a clothe to her face and she passed out.

Five days later, people finally notice she's missing.

--

Ring, ring- "Hello, Serena?" Ami asked in a worried voice. "Hey Ami…why do you sound so freaked out?" Came Raye's voice. "Oh Raye…" _"She hasn't heard yet, she hasn't heard what happened to Serena…" _Ami, what's wrong?" asked Raye.

"Raye its Serena… she…she's missing…" The other end of the phone went silent. "When did she go missing? Asked Raye, you could hear the tears and pain in her voice. "The last time I saw her was six days ago, on Saturday, but I was busy, and told her to go shopping without me and have fun with you guys. Didn't she go?" "How could she? I was in the Caribbean with Chad, Lita and Grandpa." Raye said now crying, not even pretending to hind her tears. "What about Mina? Does she know what happened?" Ami asked. "I'm not sure I think we need to call Mina and Lita to come to the temple and we need to talk." Raye said trying not to cry anymore. "I have to go Chad just came in… tell everyone to meet here at our time ok?" "Yeah no problem, bye." "Bye." Click. _"Wow, it's been a long time since we've all met together at the temple. I wonder if the others know. I wonder if her family knows she's missing. I doubt it no one's made a missing persons report about it yet…time to call everyone."_

--

"Lita hey …"

"Mina hello you need to…"

That after noon went in a blur for everyone. No one could believe that happened to Serena so they all agreed to leave their busy schedule, and meet at the temple, everyone felt horrible she was missing.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Coming." Came Raye's voice. "Hey Raye." Said Mina and she gave her friend a hug that she knew she needed. It was visible Raye had been crying. You don't see that too often because she was always strong for Serena's sake, almost like Serena's older sister. But now, she was missing and Raye was hurting. Everyone was, but Raye especially. "Sorry I'm late. I got the message not to long ago." " That's alright." Raye sniffed. "We haven't been waiting too long. Come in." Raye led Mina in to the back room where the sacred fire was kept. Everyone was circled around it, but instead of talking and being noisy like they used to be, they were silent. Not a single sound came except from the fire cracking and burning in the middle of the room. Raye was in her priestess outfit. Mina followed Raye in the room and took her place in the room, and Raye sat in the middle in front of the fire.

"We all know why we are here." Raye said trying not to cry again. "And we need to find out all we can. I need everyone to concentrate on Serena. If we can do this I can hone in on her energy and hopefully get a clue as to where she is and what's happened to her. Then we can find her." _"I just hope we find her in time…"_ Everyone sat around holding hands transferring their energy from one another. Thinking of only one thing "Serena." Raye said and sat there feeling everyone's energy flowing through the room and her. "Great spirits." She chanted. "Please, I beg you, help us find her, help me find, Serena. _"She means so much to us please don't let anything happen to her. We need her." _Then it happened. The wind picked up, it changed the feel of the room. Like nothing the girls had ever seen before. Raye's hair started flipping around her face and her eye's shut as she prayed. And she said it in a trance like voice: "She is in a place…were only the invited and unforgotten go. Its people have, long since forgot this home of which we speak. They have left the people alone to live their lives peacefully. She has been taken here by a prince of who most love and want…and receives all he wishes…" Then as the wind died down, one last word was uttered from her mouth before she passed out. "Endymon…"


End file.
